


The Importance of Being an Overgrown Teenager

by LPuhuh



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Bayern München, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:23:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LPuhuh/pseuds/LPuhuh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas/Holger，关于成长、青春、现在以及很久很久以后的未来</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Being an Overgrown Teenager

自从来到Trentino开始夏训后，一切都似乎朝着光明的方向发展着：这里的天空总是明媚晴朗，风景还是一如既往得让人心醉，所有人都回来了，包括养伤大半年的Ivica，还有新来的Petersen和Rafinha，Manuel也终于披上了大家期待已久的1号球衣，虽然换了教练，但每个人似乎都很快融入了这种欣快的氛围中，之前那个惨淡的赛季变成了云朵下的影子，忽地就被风吹没了痕迹。

是啊，一切都是那么的完美，可对Holger来说，总有什么东西让他惴惴不安。然后在所有人都没注意的时候，它就这么发生了。

Basti一记滑铲，Holger应声倒地，皮球飞了出去，草皮掀起了少许，泥土沾上了袜子，仅此而已，没有异常。

“你为什么要这么干？！”话像不受控制的怪物一样，从Holger的嘴巴里冒出来，蹦到Basti面前。

Basti愣了一下，然后回过神来，“你说什么？”他听起来并不像是在生气，倒有些难过。

周围的队友很快就聚拢过来，离事发现场最近的Thomas机警地挡在Basti和Holger中间，他攥着Basti的肩，俯下身低声说着安抚的话，Basti一边擦汗一边有一点没一点地听着，显然训练场上的这类摩擦有如家常便饭，但今天争执的双方却让所有人都有些始料未及。

这可是Basti和Holger。除非哪天Mario决定跟Basti在球场中间干上一架，否则没有什么能比这更让人意外了。

Holger不想道歉，他不认为自己刚才是反应过度，假如因为Basti这个动作而使自己缺席了季前训练，等待着他的是什么再清楚不过。正如他当初能从二队上来并且在一队占据主力位置一样，失掉主力去守饮水机也可能只是一眨眼的功夫。新的教练，新的赛季，新的战术，新的强援。所有的东西都是新的，因此Holger才更加惧怕自己被不经意地困在旧的境地里。他清楚自己必须站出来，向所有人表明他的价值。在拜仁这样的球队，没有什么是一成不变的，他相信Basti不会真的对自己生气，因为他比任何人都了解这一点，他一定能理解Holger的不安，或者说Holger一厢情愿地认为Basti能理解自己。再说，假如Basti真的对他很火大，他还能让Mario帮忙说情，Basti永远不会对Mario说不，这点他再笃定不过。

小小的绿茵插曲就这么过去了，然而助理教练还是适时地让Holger提前回更衣室休息，跟他一起往场外走的还有Thomas。从刚才在训练场上的表现来看，没人能猜到他前几天还扭伤了脚。但这就是Thomas，永远精力旺盛得异于常人，无论是身体还是精神的复原速度都无人能及。

“你还好吧？”Thomas凑上来搭住他的肩，就像他们第一次在拜仁预备队里认识的时候那样。

“我没事儿。”Holger撇撇嘴，面无表情地继续往前走。

“不就是被铲了一下嘛，没伤到就好。”Thomas笑嘻嘻地拍拍他的头，这个习惯性动作曾经让很多队里年长的球员郁闷不已。而如今每个人都早已无视这对没大没小的爪子了。

“所以你认为Basti没错？”Holger倏地转过身，甩开Thomas的手，质问道，“只要我没受伤，他在夏训刚开始就用这种高强度的防守动作招呼队友也是理所当然的？”

“嘿！你冷静点，”Thomas从不知道什么的叫私人空间，他毫无顾忌地走到Holger面前，两人的面颊贴的很近，虽然Thomas瘦的像根晾衣杆，但他的身高却逼得Holger必须直视他的双眼。任何人都很难在这样的Thomas面前说些违心的话，他清澈的灰绿色瞳孔里没有一丝负面感情，只有透亮的坦陈直率。

“我……”Holger吱吾着低声说道，“我知道自己不应该那么吼他，但我控制不住……我不知道自己出了什么问题……”

“心情不好，偶尔发发脾气也正常，Arjen还向我出过拳呢，后来不也没事了。”Thomas抓抓后脑勺，摊了摊手。

“那不一样，我对谁都没这样发过火，现在Basti肯定认为我是个忘恩负义的混蛋。”

“他不会这么想的，你心里很清楚。再说你也许没在球场上跟大家吵过，但私底下可是经常摆出一张‘我看你最不爽’的脸。”

“我什么时候……”

“去年庆典的时候，你不是说想把我和Mark推下市政府的阳台么？”

“那是因为你们偷拍了我喝醉的照片还传到了网上！”

“那是个派对，喝醉了有什么好奇怪的，再说你的形象也不是那么糟嘛，我记得那次你收到的电话号码数量快有两位数了吧？”

“电话号码有用的话，我现在的前妻个数估计快赶上Oli了……”

“这倒是。”

Holger完全没意识到话题方向的转变。“我恨约会，”他摆出了自己招牌的嫌弃脸，“如果约会内容不包括尴尬的沉默和毫无意义的恭维该多好，假如有个女孩愿意跟我边打FIFA边约会的话，我愿意现在就跟她结婚。”

他话音刚落Thomas就忍不住大笑起来，“这么说的话，原来我和你已经约会过不下数百次了。”

Holger也经不住对方的调侃，紧绷的脸终于露出了一丝微笑，“那你可真是个糟糕的约会对象，老是莫名其妙地输给我，太没意思了。”

“没办法，谁让我是个绅士呢，礼让约会对象是我份内的事。”Thomas继续笑得毫无形象。

Holger坐在更衣室的板凳上，看着跟他同龄的队友，忽然冒出一句，“真不明白你为什么总能这么高兴，我的意思是，我知道你是个极度乐观的家伙，但就没有什么事会让你觉得气地想砸墙吗？”

奇怪的是，虽然Holger和Thomas是相识十载的队友，但他们却从来没跟彼此讨论过那些严肃的话题。虽然嘴里不说，但Holger认为他跟Thomas从来就不是一类人，虽然他们的成长轨迹总有那么多相似之处。Holger喜欢安静地思考，执着于自己热爱的事情，潜意识里也排斥着那些在他看来不感兴趣的事。Thomas总是那么的热情洋溢，对上谁都能把他们逗笑或者唠叨到让他们头疼，他也会生气难受，但没过多久他似乎就会彻底遗忘那些对别人来说刻骨铭心的事情。Holger甚至形成了一种认知，觉得Thomas一定也只是把自己当作碰巧遇上又呆在同个队伍十年的人罢了。

“当然有了。欧冠主场输给国际那次，我差点觉得天都要塌下来了，从我踢球开始，这是最让人难受的一回，我们没有输给对手，我们只是打败了自己。知道Loius会被解雇的时候也是，没有他，也许现在我们都还在二队混呢，但这就是生活，你必须向前看，因为前方总有值得你期待的人和事。”

“这很难做到，尤其当我们连自己的未来都不能完全掌握。”

“我中学时候的同学现在担心的是找不找得到一份满意的工作，或是想着该买什么礼物逗自己的女朋友开心。看看我们，才二十出头，就已经在拜仁慕尼黑这样的俱乐部里踢球，拿到了双冠王，参加了欧冠决赛，还参加了世界杯。没有什么事能改变这已经发生的一切。”

“所以你不觉得别人的期待会给你造成压力？”

“我只知道我不想让自己失望，其他人的想法我顾不了那么多。”

“我们总是对自己这么说，Thomas，但我不认为有谁做的到。”

“说的对，所以我每天都会做一件不管别人怎么想，只因为我想做就去做的事。”

“哦？那你今天做了什么？”

Thomas先是认真地想了想，接着不紧不慢地走到Holger面前，他微微低下身，抬起右手，托住Holger金色的脑袋，然后毫不犹豫地吻住了这个比他大半岁，但看起来不仅发型酷似Justin Bieber，连年纪也偶尔相仿的男孩。

Holger下意识地想要逃开，但各种乱七八糟的问号在他脑子里爆炸开来：假如有人进来了看见他们该怎么办？Thomas干吗要吻他？这是Basti跟Thomas联合起来对他的恶作剧吗？Thomas干吗要吻他？重点是，自己为什么还不把Thomas推开？诸如此类……

一个各种意义上都乱七八糟的吻终于结束了，唯一那个从头到尾都镇定自若的家伙此刻正站在Holger面前，摆出一脸无辜的表情。

“别担心，我没其他意思，只是觉得也许这么做会让你好受点。”

“这想法是怎么从你脑子里冒出来的？！”Holger双手抓着凳子的边缘，跟每个被偷吻的青春期少年一样满脸的手足无措。

“我不知道，也许因为你今天脸太难看了，所以我就想吻你了。”

“你从来不会去吻Arjen和Frank！！！”

“因为如果我去吻他们，估计第一个牺牲的会是我的门牙。”

“Thomas！！”

“好吧好吧，”Thomas抓了抓腮帮，努力做出认真的表情，“我们在一起踢球都快十年了，也许我从来没跟你说过，不过我挺喜欢你，所以不管你是怎么想的，我只想你能开开心心地继续在这儿和我一起踢球。”说完之后，他又露出了一个平常司空见惯的傻气笑容，然后就丢下Holger一个人往更衣室外面走去。

Holger呆坐在哪里，一时之间他没法搞明白刚才发生的一切，但内心有个小小的声音在提醒他，也许他其实也挺喜欢Thomas……的吧………

**Author's Note:**

> 好久没写这么清水的东西了，噗～
> 
> 对了，其实被萌到写这种清水文是因为这张图啦～  
> 


End file.
